The Chlark Chronicles: Memory
by Heartlocker
Summary: A Chlark story. Chloe loses her memory after Dark Thursday and suddenly remembers everything 3 years later, but the years in between are missing. A lot has changed in those years, and Chloe must learn to live this new life. Complete!
1. Remembrance

**The Chlark Chronicles: Memory**

**Chapter 1: Remembrance**

Author's Note: Hi everyone! So this is my first Smallville fanfic. I'm really enjoying writing this so far, so I hope you all enjoy reading it. Let me know if you see anything that I can do to make it easier for you guys to read. This is hopefully going to be a series of Chlark stories, so Clana fans beware. Most of the story is already written, but there are always things I can change if need be. Please read and review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Chloe stood silently as she watched Clark superspeed away. She never knew if she was going to see him again. What she did know was that the kiss that they had just shared would be enough to give her the hope that she would see his face again. She decided to run out and find Lionel Luthor, her only chance of safety. When she reached the glass doors of the Daily Planet, she was alarmed at the sight before her eyes. People were running about screaming, and riots were breaking out as far as she could see. She knew that her only hope would be to get to LuthorCorp. She dashed out into the street, trying to avoid anyone or anything that came flying at her. She finally found Lionel and jumped into his car, but a few thugs grabbed her and yanked her out. She landed hard on the concrete and her world suddenly went black. 

She quickly sat up, breathing heavily. Looking around the quiet room, her breathing slowed back to normal, and she realized that she was safe. She wasn't sure where she was at, all she knew was that she wasn't in Metropolis or in her dorm room.

"Chloe are you okay?" a concerned voice asked from beside her. She turned slowly and saw that a shirtless Clark was lying in the bed next to her with a concerned look on her face. She wrapped herself in the blankets quickly and jumped up out of the bed.

"CLARK! What are you doing in my bed?" Chloe exclaimed.

"Chloe, why are you acting so strange?" Clark asks in a concerned tone, "I've been in here all night."

"But….you're…er…here in my….wait where am I exactly?" Chloe asks as she looks around unsure of what is going on.

"Chloe, enough of the games. You're starting to scare me," Clark says worriedly as he gets up and walks over to her wearing only his boxers. Chloe looks down and then looks away and covers her eyes.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the view, but can you please put some pants on Clark?" Chloe asks still covering her eyes.

"What's wrong with you? It's not like you haven't seen me in boxers before," Clark says as he goes and gets a pair of jeans and throws them on.

"Clark, what's going on? One minute I'm in Metropolis getting attacked by thugs and the next minute I'm here….in bed with you. I can't believe I just said that. Oh my...Am I dead?" Chloe says as she sits down on the bed and starts to panic.

"Chloe, you aren't dead. What do you mean? Are you talking about Dark Thursday? Chloe, that was 3 years ago," Clark explains as he comes over and sits next to her.

"What?"

"I destroyed Zod and went to find you. You were pretty beat up, but you weren't dead. You had a sort of amnesia after that. Chloe, I saved you," Clark says as he kisses her forehead.

"Clark, I don't understand. How did I just all of a sudden get into this alternate universe?" Chloe asks as she looks at him.

"Chloe, you have been alive for the past 3 years, but you haven't been you. That was until about a year after all of this happened and you started coming back to yourself, but there was a lot that you still didn't remember," Clark explains trying to get her to calm down.

"Wow. This is so strange. Wait….why are you here? Are we….?" Chloe says as she looks down at her left hand and sees a ring twinkling as the sun from the window hit it. She gasps when she sees it and tears fill her eyes.

"You don't remember. Do you?" Clark says as he sees her reaction.

"I wish I could Clark. I wish I could relive every moment in my head. I don't remember us getting married or you and I even dating or anything," Chloe replies as she looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to see you in so much pain. Not knowing who you were or who……I was. It took me so long to finally get you to believe that you could trust me. Then, somehow we fell in love. I didn't just fall in love with you. I knew that you….the real Chloe would come back one day," Clark said with tears in his eyes.

"Clark…I don't know what to say. No one has ever done something that amazing for me in my entire life, well maybe in the past few years someone has, but as far as I can remember."

"I never gave up on hoping that you would come back to me. Even though, I love you regardless. I loved you with or without your memory. I want you to know that if you're uncomfortable with us being at the stage we are and you want to start over that's fine with me. I'll do anything to keep you in my life," Clark replies as he takes her hand in his.

"Clark, memory or no memory, you're the only one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I love you Clark Kent and I want to continue being your………..wife," Chloe says as she kisses him passionately. Clark had never felt so connected to anyone in his life. That's when he realized that this Chloe was the real Chloe. She was the one for him. He pulled away slowly no matter how much his body fought him not to.

"Chloe, I just don't want you to think that you have to stay married to me. Things were different before," Clark says as she looks softly into her eyes.

"Clark, obviously our love was stronger than anything a doctor said about amnesia. I don't believe that you forced me into this. It was a decision that I made for me. Amnesia or not, I'm sure my ability to make decisions didn't go anywhere. Deep down, I'm sure that I knew you were my soulmate," Chloe says softly.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. But I want us to take everything slow. If you feel like I'm being too pushy or anything just let me know and I will lighten up. I want to be with you more than anything, but I never want to push you away," Clark says as he places his hand on her cheek.

"Clark, you could never push me away. I'm way too stubborn," Chloe says playfully with a smile.

"Somehow that smile seems so much more real now," Clark says as he kisses her softly.

"It is real. Thank you, Clark, for looking out for me when I needed you most," Chloe says.

"You can always count on me. That's something that will never change," Clark replies. Chloe smiles at him softly.

"So, what kind of job did AU Chloe land?" Chloe asks in the curious tone she always used when wondering what was going on.

"Well, I was hoping you'd ask. You started out at the mailroom at The Daily Planet and basically started over. It was tough at first, but I stayed close to you at all times. Actually, I got a job working side-by-side with you at The Planet."

"No way! Mr. 'The Torch Was My First and Last Time as a Reporter', I can't believe that."

"Believe it. You and I work as a team on everything. After about a year and a half, we were moved up to the first floor."

"Wow, this is unbelievable."

"Your drive as a reporter was the only part of the real Chloe that was left. When we were moved, you and I started to get really close. I still never told you my secret, that is until one day you followed me to a warehouse on a story and you were taken hostage. You watched me throw the guy halfway across the room and I suddenly realized that you weren't the Chloe that knew I had powers. So, I had to tell you."

"How did I take it? I must have been so confused."

"Actually you took it like you did the first time. Calm, reassuring, and that's when I realized that you were still inside of there somewhere. I vowed that I would do everything that I could to protect you and kept the faith that one day you would remember everything."

"But how did we end up getting married?"

"We fell in love. Working with one another and depending on one another played a huge part in that. I never forced you into anything, though. I let you make the decision to pursue our relationship further and a year later we were married," Clark said with a smile on his face.

"Well, even though I can't remember what our wedding was like or how we got to that point, I'm so happy to be married to you Clark," Chloe says happily.

"I'm glad that we're married too Mrs. Kent," Clark says as he kisses her. She pulls away.

"Mrs. Kent! How is she? And Lois?" Chloe says excitedly.

"Why don't we go and see for ourselves?" Clark says as he throws on a shirt, takes her hand and walks over to the door.

They walk down the stairs slowly, hand-in-hand.

"We live in your house? With your mom?" Chloe asks awkwardly.

"No no no, we live down the street. We were just staying here last night," Clark explains.

"Oh, I see. I'm going to have to get used to this 'we' business."

They soon arrive in the kitchen and Chloe sits down on one of the bar stools as Clark puts on a pot of coffee. Everyone in the house is still fast asleep. Martha comes down the stairs and sees the two of them.

"Glad to see everyone is awake," Martha says with a yawn. Tears fill up in Chloe's eyes.

"Yeah we're fine Mom," Clarks says as he kisses her good morning.

"Chloe what on earth is wrong?" Martha says worriedly and she comes over to her. Chloe embraces her in a hug as the tears fall down her cheeks. Martha looks at Clark with a confused look.

"Chloe is everything okay? What's the matter?" Martha asks softly.

"I just never thought that I would see you again," Chloe says as she tries to fight the tears.

"Well, why not? I'm perfectly fine," Martha asks as she hugs her again getting more confused.

"Mom, Chloe's memory is back," Clark say softly.

"What?" Martha says as she pulls away and looks at Clark and then Chloe.

"She woke up this morning and everything came back."

"Oh Chloe," Martha says as she hugs her again, "It's so good to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back," Chloe says with a smile.

"I'm going to make you something, um pancakes, blueberry, whatever you want," Martha says excitedly.

"Pancakes are fine Mrs. Kent," Chloe says with a laugh, "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm gonna run to the restroom." Chloe leaves and goes upstairs. She makes her way to the bathroom and sees herself for the first time. Her hair is down past her shoulders and she looks a little bit older. These past three years look like they've been good to you she thought. She went through her clothes and found something decent to wear and changed.

Meanwhile down in the kitchen Clark and Martha were discussing the situation.

"Clark, is she okay with you two being married? I mean, this has to be huge for her," Martha asks in a concerned tone.

"Truthfully, I think this is like waking up to a fairy tale for her. She seemed to be so happy about everything. I told her that we would take it slow and that if it became overwhelming or anything we would slow down," Clark replies.

"That's a good idea. She needs you now more than ever, but don't overwhelm her. Remember, everything that has happened between you over the past 3 years she doesn't remember. Just don't hurt her, Clark."

"I could never do that. I love her too much." Just then Chloe comes back downstairs in different clothes.

"I still was stylish even with amnesia," Chloe says with a laugh.

"Yeah well, there are some things that never change," Clark says with a smile. A knock comes at the door and Clark opens it up to find Lois.

"Lois!" Chloe says excitedly as she runs over and hugs her.

"Hey Chloe, why the sudden outburst of excitement. You haven't even had your coffee yet," Lois says as she hugs Chloe back.

"Smallville, your wife is crushing me here," Lois says to Clark.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you," Chloe says with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did someone die? Is it Mrs. Kent? Is she alright?" Lois says worriedly.

"Everything is fine Lois. More than fine," Martha says happily.

"Chloe's memory is back," Clark says with a smile.

"What! Chloe, that's amazing. Wait a second, that means you remember all of those things that I did to you when we were kids now right," Lois says with a nervous look on her face.

"Every last one," Chloe says with a sly smile.

* * *

Next Time: Chloe and Clark find out some very interesting news. 


	2. Stay

**The Chlark Chronicles: Memory**

**Chapter 2- Stay**

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, those who read it and didn't shame on you. I enjoy reading your thoughts on the story and whether or not you are enjoying it, so keep reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

It had been quite the week for Chloe, but she was finally starting to settle into her new life. Clark and her had been on mutual ground with sleeping arrangements and they decided that it would be best for Chloe to stay with Martha for the time being. Clark came over for breakfast every morning to be with her.

They all go in the kitchen and sit down for a nice breakfast, but as soon as the food is brought out Chloe runs up to the bathroom and throws up. Clark follows closely behind and holds her hair out of her face.

"Are you okay?" Clark asks softly.

"Yeah, I think so. No…..wait…." She pukes again. She finishes and Clark helps her up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little nauseous that's all. Nothing a little pepto won't fix."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go to the doctor. It might have something to do with your memory coming back," Clark suggests.

"Maybe you're right. We probably should go to the doctor. First, let me get this disgusting taste out of my mouth." Clark hugs her softly, kisses her forehead, and then goes back downstairs.

"Is she alright sweetheart?" Martha asks nervously. Lois looks on with concern.

"I don't think it's anything serious, but I'm taking her to the doctor just to be sure," Clark explains.

"You know Smallville, maybe it has something to do with this whole memory thing because the other day she just fainted at the Talon when she was with me," Lois says.

"That's strange. You know she was kind of saying how she was really tired and had these bad headaches yesterday," Clark says. Just then, Chloe walks down the stairs.

"You ready to go Chloe," Clark asks.

"Yeah let's go," Chloe says as she takes his hand in hers.

"Do you need us to go with you?" Lois asks.

"No, we should be fine," Chloe replies as they walk out the door.

"We'll call if it's anything serious," Clark says as he shuts the door behind him. Clark helps her up into his truck and then gets into the other side. He starts the car and starts heading toward the hospital. Noticing how nervous she is, he places his hand on hers.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine," Clark says softly.

"I hope you're right," Chloe replies.

They soon arrive at the hospital and Clark and Chloe are called back. About 2 hours later, they come out of the hospital. Clark is smiling from ear-to-ear and Chloe has a soft smile on her face. They walk hand-in-hand out to the car and Clark helps her in. He gets in the other side and they just sit there for a few minutes.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Everything is happening so fast Clark. I'm speechless. One minute I don't know who I am and the next we're…you know. It's just all a bit overwhelming for me," Chloe says softly.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Clark says as he looks at her softly.

"Yes I do Clark. And I want to. I want to do this more than anything in the world. I've been given a second chance at the life I have always dreamed of," Chloe replies.

"Ok. If you're sure, then let's go back to the Kent Farm," Clark says happily. They soon arrive back at the Kent Farm and go inside to find a very worried Martha Kent.

"Oh thank God, what took you two so long? Is everything okay?"

"Mom, calm down. Everything is fine. Why don't we go and sit in the living room?" They all three walk into the living room and sit down.

"Mrs. Kent, this past week has been full of surprises for me, for all of us, but it's about to get a bit more eventful," Chloe says with a smile.

"Mom, what we're trying to say is, Chloe is pregnant," Clark blurts out.

"Aah! Chloe, that's so wonderful," Martha says as she hugs her.

"Well, I'll let you two talk for a few minutes, there is a tractor out there that is in serious need of repair," Clark says and walks out the door.

"This is great Chloe. Are you okay with this though? I mean, I know this is all happening so fast," Martha says.

"I'm overwhelmed to say the least. I just didn't expect all of this so fast, but I've never wanted anything more my whole life. To be with Clark, to be having his baby, it's surreal. I've been given this wonderful new outlook on life and I want this baby to be a part of that. It seems so strange saying me and a baby in the same sentence," Chloe says.

"Oh gosh, who am I kidding. I'm scared to death. How am I going to raise a baby? I don't even remember the past three years of my life. I can't do this. I mean I just found out that I haven't even been myself for three years and that I married the man that I have been in love with since high school. How much can a girl take?" Chloe says as she begins to get upset and tears fall down her cheeks. Martha places her hand on Chloe's.

"Chloe, calm down. Whether you remember the past three years of your life or not isn't important. What is important is that you are going to be a wonderful mother, because you can give this child all the love that it needs to be happy. You're going to do a fantastic job. You can do this. You have Clark, and Lois, and me all by your side helping you. We are all here for you," Martha says in soothing voice. Chloe begins to calm down and hugs Martha. Clark walks in after this conversation.

"Thanks Mrs. Kent," Chloe says as she sees Clark and pulls away from the hug slowly.

"Anything for my daughter," Martha says with a smile.

"Well, Chlo, we better get over to our house and let mom have some time to herself. I think we have all had enough excitement for one day," Clark says.

"Sounds good, Clark. Thanks Martha, I'll see you tomorrow. I think I'm going to stay over at our house," Chloe says as she hugs her and then takes Clark's hand.

"Well, I don't think you have a choice. Clark isn't going to let you out of his sight for the next few months," Martha says with a laugh.

"You got that right, mom. We'll see you later."

"Bye sweetheart."

The walk over to their house and up onto the front porch.

"So this is home sweet home?" Chloe asks examining the house.

"This is it," Clark says as he leads her over to the porch swing and they sit next to each other.

"It's cute," Chloe says with a laugh.

"That's what you said the first time you saw it. Not exactly the word I was searching for when I built it. I was thinking sturdy or strong, but cute works too," he says with a laugh. He puts his arm around her and she lays her head against his chest as the swing slowly rocks back and forth. She starts to drift off to sleep.

"Let's get you inside," Clark says as he gently lifts her up in his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and he carries her up to their bedroom. He pulls back the covers on the bed and places her gently down on the bed. He puts the blankets over her and kisses her softly on the cheek.

"Good night, see you in the morning," Clark says quietly.

"Where are you going Clark?" Chloe asks tiredly.

"To the guest bedroom," Clark answers.

"Stay."

"Are you sure?" Clark asks nervously.

"Yes. Stay here with me," Chloe answers. Clark pulls off his jeans and his overshirt and gets into bed next to her. He wraps his arms around and embraces. He feels her body go limp from exhaustion in his arms and soon they are both fast asleep.

* * *

Next Time: Someone's after Chloe, but I think you can all guess who it is. 


	3. Secure

The Chlark Chronicles: Memory

Chapter 3-Secure

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chaper. Please R and R!

* * *

Clark wakes up and looks over beside him. He jumps out of bed when he sees that Chloe is no longer there. He superspeeds and stops in the kitchen when he sees Chloe. By now, Chloe had become immune to his sudden bursts into a room and she wasn't even startled.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Clark asks as he comes over and kisses her.

"Yeah, it's fine. I just couldn't sleep," Chloe replies with a smile.

"Is everything okay? Is it the baby?" Clark asks worriedly.

"No, I'm fine Clark. Nothing's wrong. I was just…um…thinking about everything." Before he could answer he heard someone cry help and took off to see what was going on. Chloe felt a sudden burst of air and was left standing there alone.

"Well, I guess we'll talk later." Chloe says as she makes her way over to Kent Farm and knocks on the door. Martha opens it and smiles when she sees her.

"Chloe, you don't have to knock, you're family," Martha says as she lets her inside.

"I know it's just a little uncomfortable barging into your house like this."

"I understand, but you are welcome here anytime," Martha says, "Are you hungry? Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to talk actually," Chloe replies.

"Come on in here, I can fix coffee and listen at the same time," Martha says as she heads to the kitchen. Chloe follows and sits down on the bar stool.

"So what's going on sweetheart?" Martha asks politely.

"Actually, it's about Clark. I think we need to slow it down a little more. I'm feeling a little overwhelmed. Not that Clark hasn't been great to me these past few weeks since I got my memory back, I just feel like I need to sort things out for myself. I love Clark, more than anything. I think I just need some time to get used to things," Chloe explains.

"Chloe, honey, Clark will understand completely. Why don't you stay over here for a few days? I'm sure Clark would be fine with it," Martha says trying to comfort her.

"Actually, I was thinking of going a little bit further than across the street," Chloe explains. Martha looks at her curiously.

"Like where?"

"Like going to stay with Lois in Metropolis," Chloe says. Martha looks a little surprised at first, but then starts to realize that this is what Chloe needs to do for her and Clark both to be happy.

"Chloe, if this is what you feel like you need to do, then I'm sure Clark will understand," Martha says reassuringly. Clark dashes through the door as she says this.

"Good morning Clark," Martha says as she walks over and fixes herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning mom. Um…Chloe why don't we go up to the loft," Clark says as he holds out his hand for her to take. They make their way out to the barn and go up to the loft.

"So, where did you superspeed away to this morning," Chloe asks curiously.

"Let's see, a plane was crashing over Metropolis, a man was falling from a skyscraper and there was a huge fire in one of the largest apartment complexes in Metropolis."

"An uneventful morning then, right?" Chloe says with a laugh.

"Well, I've had much more eventful mornings before," Clark replies. Chloe clears her throat in embarrassment. Clark realizes what he said and his face turns bright red.

"Okay, so I really need to remember that you aren't the same Chloe as before," Clark says with a boyish smile. Chloe loved how someone as strong as him fell apart when he was trying to explain himself.

"Clark, it's okay. I'm sure you have had "eventful" mornings with me or else I wouldn't have ended up like this," Chloe says gesturing to her stomach.

"I guess you're right about that. Chloe, before I left you were saying that you had been thinking about something."

"Yeah, um Clark, I never have been good at drawn out explanations so I'll just get to the point. I'm going to go spend some time in Metropolis with Lois, at least for a few days. Everything has just happened so fast and I'm a little overwhelmed. Getting my memory back and finding out that we're married and I'm pregnant is a lot to take in. I need to sort things out. It's not that I don't love your company, I just think some distance would do us some good," Chloe explains. Clark looks a bit hurt, but he realizes that he has to let Chloe get used to everything, even if it is so normal to him.

"Chloe, I understand that this is a lot for you to take in. I just want you to know though that I will love you no matter what. If you need anything just call me, I'm still your husband you know," Clark says with a smile as he kisses her.

"I will. I love you Clark and there's no one else I'd rather be married to. I'll see you at work," Chloe says as she hugs him and kisses his cheek. He holds her close for a few minutes and finally they kiss and Chloe goes out to her car and takes off for Metropolis.

Meanwhile on the other side of Smallville, a car is parked on the side of the road.

"Why exactly are we just sitting here boss," A scruffy-looking man of about 6 feet says.

"Because Lex is paying us big money to make sure Clark Kent's wife doesn't get 10 feet outside of Smallville."

"Why is that?"

"Because you idiot! Clark Kent and Lex Luthor have always been at it and Lex probably figures the best way to make Clark suffer is to hurt his wife."

"Oh." Soon they see a car coming down the road with Chloe inside. They jump inside of their car and start speeding toward her. Luckily, Clark was following close behind to make sure Chloe was safe. Clark ran over and pushed the other car away from Chloe's. Chloe swerved to get out of the way and ended up in a ditch, while the henchmen weren't so lucky. Clark yanked them out of the car.

"Who are you working for!!" He screamed as he squeezed the man's throat.

"Lex…Lex Luthor," the man said and Clark let go. He hadn't heard that name in 3 years, since Dark Thursday. His anger could wait though, he turned and saw Chloe still in the car.

" Chloe! Chloe!" Clark said as he ran over to her. He opened the door slowly and she embraced him in a hug.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked as he looked her over. He x-rayed and saw that her wrist was sprained a little bit, but no bones were broken.

"I think so. You saved me, Clark," Chloe said as she suddenly passed out.

"Chloe, Chloe! Wake up," Clark says as he picks her up gently and heads straight to the emergency room. They arrive and Clark waits patiently in the waiting room. He calls his Mom and she soon arrives.

"How is she?" Martha asks.

"I don't know. They haven't come back out yet," Clark said. As he spoke a doctor walked out looking for him.

"Clark Kent?" she said as she walked over to him, "Your wife and the baby are just fine. She has a sprained wrist, but other than that she is perfectly healthy. You can go back and see her if you like."

"Thank you doctor," Clark says as he follows her back to Chloe's room. Chloe has a small gash on her forehead and her wrist is wrapped. Clark goes over and sits in a chair beside her and takes her hand in his. She turns over and opens her eyes slowly.

"Clark," Chloe says quietly as she smiles at him.

"Hey, how ya feelin?" Clark says as he kisses her.

"Much better now that you're here," Chloe replies.

"Looks like you got a few cuts and scrapes, but not too bad," Clark says as he kisses her.

"And I have you to thank. You know Clark, you should really let a girl take care of herself every now and then. I mean, following me.." Chloe says playfully.

"Yeah, and this is what happens if I let you go off alone. Sorry, you can't get rid of me that easy."

"Clark, I've changed my mind."

"About?"

"I want to stay here in Smallville with you. After all of this, I realize that I can't leave you. We share something amazing with each other and I don't want to lose you," Chloe says.

"You'd never lose me." Clark kisses her gently on the lips. Someone knocks at the door. Clark walks over and opens it.

"Lana?" Clark says taken aback at her.

"Don't be so surprised Clark. When I hear my former roommate and best friend is in the hospital of course I'm coming to see her," Lana says as she walks in.

"Lana!" Chloe says happily.

"Hey Chloe, how ya doin?"

"Great. Fantastic actually," Chloe says as she looks over at Clark and smiles. He smiles back and then walks out of the room.

"So now that boy wonder is gone, there is something actually that I wanted to tell you," Lana explains.

"What's that?"

"I left Lex. For good this time," Lana says.

"What do you mean? You mean you actually signed divorce papers and everything?"

"Yes. It's over. Completely over," Lana says. Chloe suddenly feels her stomach drop and twist. Her face begins to feel hot.

"Lana I think you're doing the right thing," Chloe says as she tries to feign happiness.

"I really do too. I just thought I'd let you know. I'll let…um Clark…get back to you now," Lana says as she walks out the door. She stops Clark in the hall.

"Clark, Lex and I aren't together anymore," Lana says suddenly. Clark's mouth starts to go dry and he starts sweating when he hears this.

"You divorced him. What about Alex?" Clark asks.

"He's with Aunt Nel. I just wanted you to know Clark," Lana says.

"Lana, I'm really sorry. Look, I need to get back to Chloe, but maybe we can talk later. I hope that everything works out for you Lana," Clark says trying to avoid her as he goes back into Chloe's hospital room. Chloe had been watching the two through the window of her room. He sees her wipe tears from her face when he walks in.

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

"Clark, is it going to start all over again? Me being the third wheel. Isn't that what I am to you? Second best. I mean all those years in high school that's the way it was," Chloe says as tears fall down her face.

"Chloe, you aren't second anything. It's true, back in high school I didn't have feelings for you like this, but people change and feelings change. I love you more than anyone, anywhere, from here to Krypton," Clark says with a smile.

"Aren't you going to go running back to Lana like always?"

"Chloe, Lana and I had our chance years ago and it didn't work. Deep down, I couldn't tell her my secret because I didn't want to give that part of my life away to her. You are the one that I put my whole trust in. It's you that I love, not Lana. It just took me awhile to realize it. Nothing is ever going to change that."

"I'm sorry for doubting you Clark, I love you," Chloe says as Clark wipes the tears from her eyes.

"I love you too, but I need to go take care of something. Those men who were after you were sent by Lex Luthor," Clark says.

"Be careful, Clark. You know as well as I do that Lex is capable of anything," Chloe says as Martha walks into the room.

"Lex did this?" Martha asks.

"I think he has something to do with it. I'm going to go find out," Clark says as he takes off. Martha walks over and sits beside Chloe.

"I'm staying here, with Clark. We talked about it and we think it's for the best," Chloe begins.

"I have a feeling Clark wasn't going to let you get too far out of his sight in the first place," Martha chuckles.

"Yeah that's my strong, overprotective husband."

"He only does it because he loves you so much Chloe, like his father did with me."

"I know. That's why I can't get angry at him for it," Chloe says with a smile.

"Yeah, well you just remember, he's being extra protective because he's protecting two people now. He just doesn't want either of you to get hurt," Martha says with a smile. Chloe smiles and moves her hand to the small bump in her stomach.

"He's going to be a great dad. Like his was," Chloe says as tears fill her eyes. Martha tears up as well.

"Well, he has a lot to live up to then, but if anyone can, it's Clark," Martha says reassuringly.

* * *

Next time:

We'll see what happens when Clark meets up with Lex and Lana comes back into Clark's life……..


	4. Closure

**The Chlark Chronicles: Memory**

**Chapter 4- Closure**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm hoping to break 20 reviews with this chapter so if you want me to continue then you know where the little blue button is at the bottom of your screen :). I hope you like this chapter and I will try to update again soon!

* * *

Clark arrives at Lex's mansion and bursts inside. Lex turns around in his chair.

"Well, look who decided to relive old habits and burst through my doors again. What is it this time Clark?" Lex says cockily.

"Lex, you know as well as I do what this is about. You tried to kill Chloe," Clark says as he clenches his fists to keep himself from lashing out at Lex.

"Now Clark, why would I want to kill Chloe? That would be of no benefit to me," Lex says with a smirk.

"Unless of course you were trying to cause me pain for some sick reason," Clark replies.

"Clark, I don't know what you mean by that. I'd appreciate it if you left here before your accusations get you into more trouble than you bargained for," Lex says as he opens the door for Clark to leave.

"We aren't finished," Clark says as he walks out the door. He speeds back to the hospital and goes to Chloe's room. As he walks in, Martha and Chloe see how angry he looks.

"Clark honey what happened?" Martha asks.

"Lex is lying through his teeth about this. I can't prove it though. The only thing I can do is keep you as far away from him as possible," Clark says to Chloe.

"Clark, I think we should just let it go. Lex is never going to give up trying to hurt you in anyway he can. Lex Luthor is always going to be the same," Chloe says.

"Maybe you're right. This is all my fault. Everyone around me is getting hurt because of me. Maybe you should just go and live with Lois like you wanted to beforehand."

"Clark, I'm not leaving your side just because Lex Luthor is trying to come after me. Trust me. He has tried numerous times before and hasn't succeeded yet. I wouldn't do that to you Clark, ever," Chloe says with tears in her eyes.

"I just need to go and think about what to do for a little while. Mom, will you stay here with Chloe?" Clark asks as he fights the pain that seeing Chloe with tears in her eyes is causing him.

"Sure Clark, go ahead," Martha replies as she kisses his cheek. He goes over to Chloe.

"Clark, I want to stay with you. I'm not going to leave just because someone is trying to hurt you. That would just be giving in. I love you," Chloe says as she kisses him.

"I love you too Chloe and I know you wouldn't leave me." He walks out of the room and heads to the loft. When he arrives, he goes over and looks out across the farm.

"You would know what to do Dad," he says quietly. He turns to the sound of footsteps and sees Lana.

"Lana, what are you doing here?" Clark asks as she walks up the stairs.

"I saw you up here and I thought I would make sure you were okay," Lana replies.

"Lex was the one who did this to Chloe," Clarks says abruptly as he turns and looks back out at the fields.

"I figured. It sounds like something he would do. I don't know what it is about you Clark, but Lex is completely obsessed with trying to hurt you. Actually, he's obsessed with having the power to cause people pain whenever and however he feels like it," Lana says as she walks over and stands beside him with her arms crossed.

"Is that why you left?"

"That's one of the reasons," Clark turns toward her and she looks away.

"I don't meant to pry, but what were the other reasons Lana?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Clark," Lana says as she turns back and looks him in the eyes.

"It seems that no matter what I do, someone always ends up hurt," Clark says softly.

"Clark, you can't save everyone. You aren't superhuman. I know that there can never be anything between us. You're with Chloe now and she's having your baby. That doesn't change the way I feel about you though," Lana says.

"Lana, I love Chloe. You and I had our chance and it didn't work."

"Well, if you would have been honest with me it would be me having your child instead of Chloe," Lana says defensively, regret clearly shown in her eyes.

"Lana don't do this to yourself or to me. You married Lex. Just because it's over with him doesn't mean you can come back to me. I found love with someone I never knew I could. It wasn't because of you, it wasn't because of the pain I felt when I saw you with Lex. Even though Chloe was the third wheel in high school, she isn't anymore. Chloe is my wife. Lana, there is someone out there who can give you so much more than what I can give you. You have to move on, I have," Clark says as he puts his hand on her arm. He never knew that those words would be so hard to say to Lana. It was true, he had moved on. This was finally closing the door on the relationship between them.

"Clark, you're right. Even though I love you, I can't run back to you every time my relationship fails. That's not fair to you, and I keep doing it. I just needed to hear it from you that you and I aren't going to be together. I need to except the fact that there will never be anything more than friendship between us," Lana says as she wipes a tear from her eyes.

"Lana, don't cry. I'm not trying to upset you. But we have to close this door before we can both truly move on. I'm officially closing the door," Clark says as he hugs her. After a few seconds, she pulls away.

"Well, I better get back to Aunt Nel's. Alex is probably wondering where I went off to. And you need to get back to your wife," Lana replies as she starts to make her way to the stairs.

"Yeah, Chloe thinks I'm out trying to figure out what to do about Lex, so I better get back to here. Don't be a stranger though Lana. You are an amazing friend to both Chloe and myself. Bring Alex over anytime. I'd love to hang out with the little guy. Plus, I could use the practice," Clark says with a smile.

"I just might take you up on that Clark. I'll see you around," Lana says as they share a final sincere glance with one another and she heads down the stairs and back over to her house. Clark watches her until she gets to her house. He decides to go back to the hospital to check on Chloe.

"Hey Clark, you okay?" Chloe asks as he walks in the door.

"Much better now."

"Well, I'm going to go home and get some rest. Will you two be alright?" Martha asks.

"Yeah, let me walk you out," Chloe watches as Clark walks out the door. He comes back a few minutes later and shuts the door behind him.

"Ok, so what really happened while you were in the loft?" Chloe asks.

"Lana came up." Chloe's stomach dropped.

"And?"

"I officially closed the door on the relationship. I told her that I loved you now and that she couldn't keep running back to me. I've moved on and she needs to too," Clark explains.

"Wow, I bet she took that well," Chloe says sarcastically.

"She realized that what I was saying was true. It was hard saying those words to her, but I think I needed to do that so I could finally be wholly committed to us. I'm happy that Lana and I talked," Clark says with a smile.

"I'm glad you two finally worked everything out. No one wants to see her best friend hurting like that."

"Yeah. Lana and I are staying friends though," Clark replies.

"That's great. I'm so happy that everything is ok between you two now."

"Well, enough about me, how's our little guy doing in there," Clark says as he looks over at the bump in her stomach.

"Little boy, huh. How do you know that we aren't having a girl?" Chloe says with a smile.

"I just have a feeling," Clark says as he kisses her.

"Well Mr. Kent, you're feeling is right. The doctor didn't realize that we didn't know what we were having and when I asked her how the baby was she said 'He's perfectly fine' So I kind of figured it out," Chloe says with a smile. Clark kisses her.

"We're having a boy. I'm really going to be a dad," Clark says happily as he starts to tear up.

"What is this? Do I see a tear. The invincible Clark Kent has a tear in his eye. Alert the media. Oh wait, we are the media," Chloe says playfully.

"I'm just so happy Chloe. I can't wait until he is here with us," Clark says.

"Me either." Clark kisses Chloe.

* * *

Next Time:

Chloe and Clark find out something interesting about their unborn child. Plus: Clark and Chloe experience a bird's eye view of Smallville.


	5. Flight

**The Chlark Chronicles: Memory**

**Chapter 5: Flight**

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. I have been extremely busy with school but only one more week!! Hopefully I will have the next chapter up sometime next week. Thanks for reading guys and be sure to review!

* * *

Lois walks in the front door of Clark and Chloe's house.

"Chloe?" Lois says as she begins looking for her.

"In here," Chloe says from the dining room table. She is busy working on a story for the Daily Planet. Lois walks in.

"How is my favorite little reporter-in-training? Oh and you too," Lois asks playfully.

"Glad to know the order of importance, here," Chloe says with a smile.

"Get used to it sister. It's all about the kid now. Speaking of which, you better not be doing any crazy stories with the mutant people from Smallville. That kid is going to have enough problems as it is with Clark as its father," Lois says sarcastically.

"Don't worry Lois. Strictly meteor freak-free stories here," Chloe replies as she looks back down at the papers. Clark walks in as they are talking.

"Hey Smallville," Lois says when he walks in.

"Hey Lois, are you here pestering my wife and child again?"

"No, I saved it all for you," Lois says with a smirk.

"I appreciate the gesture but I think I'll pass," Clark says as he heads upstairs.

"I'm just guessing, but I don't think he's coming back down until you leave," Chloe says playfully.

"Then maybe I should stay here all day," Lois says as she laughs, "Actually I do need to get going. I need to discuss something with the Senator so I'll see you around Chloe."

"Alright see ya," Chloe says as Lois walks out of the room. When the door shuts behind Lois Chloe yells, "Clark she's gone."

Soon Clark comes back down the stairs and comes over to Chloe. "How is it that something so beautiful and sweet could be related to something like that?" He asks as he kisses her.

"Clark, she just does it to get a reaction out of you. You always give her exactly what she is going for so she keeps doing it," Chloe says as she looks up at him.

"She has a strange sense of humor," Clark says.

"I'd have to agree. Hey, I'm going to go out for a little while. Do you need anything?" Chloe asks.

"No, I'm fine," Clark replies, "Are you okay going by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be okay," Chloe replies. Clark looks at her worriedly. "Clark really, I'll be ok." She walks out the door and heads for one of the local fields. She had heard that there were some strange disturbances there the past few nights and wanted to check it out. She made her way out to the field and went over to where there were a bunch of rocks.

"This must be where the meteor rock fell," Chloe says as she walks over to the area. As she gets closer, she feels a slight ache in her abdomen. The closer she gets to the rocks the worse it gets until she is down on her hands and knees trying to breathe. Secretly, Clark had been following her. When he saw her go down he ran over to her, but stopped because of the kryptonite. He tried to get closer to her but he collapsed.

"Chloe, Chloe are you alright?" Clark says trying to catch his breath.

"Clark, what's going on?" Chloe says through the pain.

"Chloe…..get away from the meteor rocks." Chloe tries to move but she can barely move her arms and legs. Suddenly, someone runs over to them. The rocks suddenly lift off the ground and are thrown farther than either of them can see.

"Are you two okay?" The man asks. Clark runs over beside Chloe.

"Are you alright Chlo?" Clark asks as he helps her sit up.

"Yeah. It's gone. Whatever it was is gone now," Chloe says trying to catch her breath. Clarks looks at her and suddenly realizes what is going on.

"Thank you for your help. I….um…appreciate it but we have to go," Clark says to the man as he picks up Chloe in his arms. Once they get out of the man's sight, Clark superspeeds back to the Kent Farm. Martha sees him come in.

"Clark what happened to Chloe?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Kent. Just a little stomach pain," Chloe says reassuringly. Clark's face is pale as he sits Chloe down on the couch.

"I don't think that it's just a little stomach pain, Chloe. I think our son is susceptible to kryptonite and you are feeling the effects too," Clark says worriedly.

"Chloe were you around any meteor rocks when this started happening?" Martha asks.

"Yeah. I was out looking for this story and found some meteor rocks, and that's when it started," Chloe says.

"I suspected that this could happen but I never really thought it would. Chloe, I think our son has, or is going to have powers like me or at least weaknesses like me," Clark says.

"Well there is only one way to find out," Chloe says as she starts thinking about it. She goes out to the trunk of her car and gets out the lead box that holds a meteor rock. She comes back in and hands the box to Martha.

"Ok, Clark you might want to leave the room," Chloe says.

"Chloe are you sure you need to do this?

"Clark we need to know so I can be careful enough to stay away from the meteor rocks. If this isn't the problem then what happened today may have been caused by something else. We need to know."

"I guess you're right. I'll be waiting outside," Clark says and then walks out the front door.

"Ok, Mrs. Kent. Just open the box slowly and we'll see what happens," Chloe says as she braces herself. Martha slowly opens the box and Chloe feels a sudden pain in her stomach.

"Ah!" Chloe said as she grabbed her stomach. Luckily the couch is behind her to catch her fall. Martha closes the box immediately.

"Chloe are you alright?" Martha says as she comes over quickly. Chloe catches her breath, "It's definitely the meteor rock."

"Clark honey you can come back inside," Martha says loud enough so Clark can hear her. He rushes back in.

"Well, at least we know to stay away from kryptonite now," Clark says reassuringly as he goes over beside Chloe and picks her up in his arms.

"Clark where are we going?" Chloe asks with a laugh.

"Back to the house. You've had enough excitement for one day," Clark says with a smile.

"I think that is for me to decide Clark Kent. I'll let you know when I've had enough excitement," Chloe responds as she puts her arms around his neck, "You're taking me to New York first."

"In your condition, I don't think so. No superspeeding for you," Clark says as he shakes his head.

"My condition? Clark, you make it sound like I have some sort of deadly disease or something. Come on, just one quick trip to the Statue of Liberty and we can call it a day," Chloe says pleadingly. She smiles at him and he just can't refuse.

"I promise we can do all the superspeed trips you want after the baby is born. Why don't we go home. We have a lot of work tomorrow at the Planet," Clark says.

"Alright fine. Take me away superman," Chloe says playfully.

"Oh great, a new nickname. That one is going to get old fast," Clark says as they head out the door.

Later that evening, they are sitting on the porch swing.

"This is nice. See, we don't have to travel the world to have a good time," Clark says as he puts his arm around her and kisses her forehead.

"You're probably right. I should take it easy for the next few months," Chloe replies.

"You know, I'm not sure what is going to happen with this baby. I don't know if you are in danger because he's part me or not. I just don't want anything to happen to you," Clark replies.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be fine. If there are any problems, then we will work through them together," Chloe says as she kisses him.

"I do know one thing that we could do," Clark says as he stands up and walks down in front of the house. He makes sure no one is around and lifts himself slowly off the ground as he crosses his arms in real superman fashion.

"Clark, you're….floating," Chloe says as she looks at him with awe.

"Well, I've been working on it like I had to all my other powers. I think I've finally mastered the technique," Clark says as he slowly brings himself back down to the ground.

"That's amazing Clark. Do you realize all the things you might be able to accomplish with an ability like that?" Chloe says excitedly.

"You bet I have. But I want you to be the first one to go up with me. Not too far, just enough to be closer to the stars," Clark says as he walks up the porch and offers his hand to her.

"Chloe Kent, will you fly with me?"

"I'd be delighted to, superman," Chloe says as she takes his hand. They walk down the stairs and he picks her up gently in his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Hold on tight," Clark says softly. She stares at him and suddenly notices that he has taken off the ground.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Chloe says nervously when she realizes there is no ground beneath her.

"Do you trust me?" Clark says as they get higher and he holds on tightly to her.

"Of course," Chloe says.

"Then look down," Clark says. She looks down and sees all of the Kent Farm and her and Clark's house. In the distance, she sees downtown Smallville, the football field, and Smallville High.

They enjoy each other's presence and the view for several minutes.

"I'm starting to get a little air sick, Clark. Maybe we should go back down," Chloe says.

"We already are," Clark says. Chloe looks down as they are about 3 feet of the ground. He lands softly and puts her down.

"Clark, that was amazing," Chloe says nearly speechless.

"I thought you would like it," Clark says as he kisses her.

"Our child is going to have the best father in the world," Chloe says.

"No, he won't have the best father. Only one person could fill those shoes. Luckily, he taught me everything I know."

* * *


	6. Pain

The Chlark Chronicles: Memory

Chapter 6-Pains

Author's note: Sorry that it took me so long. I'm finally out of school and I can update a lot more often now. Let me know what you think of this chapter. RanR!

* * *

At the Daily Planet, Chloe was busy working on a story. She looked up to see Clark walking towards her and a smile spread across her face.

"Good morning Chloe," Clark said as he walked over and gave her a kiss.

"Morning Clark, are you ready to work on this story?" Chloe asked.

"I'm ready if you are."

"Then let's get to it," Chloe said as she grabbed her stuff and they walked out the door to the elevator.

When the doors opened, they were surprised to see Lex Luthor standing there.

"Well, well if it isn't Clark Kent and his dashing wife Chloe. Well, this is a surprise. I didn't know there was a third on the way," Lex replied arrogantly as he noticed Chloe's clearly protruding stomach.

"Hmm, if it isn't the terror of Metropolis, Lex Luthor," Chloe replied.

"If I were you, in your 'condition', I don't think I would be making snide remarks to someone like me," Lex replied.

"Lex, this is between you and me. Chloe has nothing to do with this. Now, if you'll excuse us, we were just leaving," Clark said as he took Chloe's hand and pushed past Lex.

As the elevator doors closed Chloe spoke up, "He has a lot of nerve."

"Yeah well, we just need to be careful when it comes to him. Lex has turned into a tyrant, especially since Lana left him," Clark replied.

"Must run in the family," Chloe said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, that's how they deal with pain and grief, they take it out on other people," Clark replied as they walked out the front doors of the planet. As they walked out they saw a crowd of people gathered an went over to check it out. As they got closer, they realized that someone was hurt.

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" Chloe asked one of the witnesses.

"A young lady and a man were in an argument and the lady crossed without even looking and was hit by a car," a woman replied. As Chloe looked closer she realized who it was.

"Lois…..!" Chloe said as she went over to her quickly. She pushed through the crowd and knelt down next to her.

"Lois, Lois are you alright?" Chloe asked with tears in her eyes.

"Chlo….I…don't know what happened….."Lois replied as she struggled to breathe.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay," Chloe replied to her as she took hold of her hand. They soon heard the ambulance arrive and Lois was rushed to the hospital. Chloe and Clark were waiting patiently for news on her status.

"She has to be alright, she just has to," Chloe said as tears streamed down her face.

"All we can do is hope," Clark said comfortingly as he embraced her. Soon the doctor came out.

"Is she going to be alright?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"Lois suffered an extreme amount of injuries. The car was going at least 50 when it hit her. Her lungs were both collapsed and she had several broken ribs. She suffered massive head injuries. I'm sorry, we just couldn't save her," the doctor explained carefully.

"So, that's it. It's over. There's nothing else you can do," Chloe asked through her tears.

"I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Kent. We did everything we could. Her body had suffered too much damage," the doctor said.

"Thank you for telling us doctor," Clark replied. When the doctor left, Chloe broke down in Clark's arms.

"I can't believe it Clark, there has to be something they could have done," Chloe said through her tears as they headed out the door to go back home. Suddenly a doctor came running back out.

"We can't explain it, but she has woken up," the doctor said in a confused tone.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked as they both looked at the doctor.

"She is breathing on her own now. Follow me and you can come back and see her if you would like," the doctor said as he waved his arm towards the direction of her room. They followed and arrived in front of Lois' room. Her doctor walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Is she alright?" Chloe asked worriedly as she felt Clark's arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Well, she must really be a fighter because her pulse had stopped for at least 2 minutes," the doctor replied as he looked in the window into her room.

"That's Lois all right," Clark replied.

"She seems like she is doing much better now. She is breathing on her own so you can go in and see her if you would like. But only one at a time," the doctor said as he opened the door. Chloe went in slowly and the door shut behind her. She went over next to Lois and felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Lois opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey, look who's awake," Chloe said with a smile, "You have alot of nerve, scaring me like that."

"I'll try not to do it again," Lois said quietly.

"Well, I guess your sarcasm hasn't gone anywhere," Chloe said with a laugh.

"Never," Lois replied.

"The doctor is giving me a one minute warning out there so I guess I better let you get some rest. I'll come back tomorrow unless you want me to stay here with you," Chloe said caringly.

"You should go and get some rest Chlo," Lois said softly.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then," Chloe said as she headed to the door.

"Thanks for being here Chloe," Lois said before Chloe walked out.

"Anything for my son's godmother," Chloe said with a smile as she shut the door behind her and made her way to the waiting room where Clark was waiting.

"Are you going to stay with her?" Clark asked when she walked over to him.

"No, the doctors don't really want anyone in the room so we will come back in the morning. Plus, I am completely exhausted," Chloe replied. They made their way out to the truck and Clark helped her up into her side and then went and got in on his side and started the car. The drive back to Smallville from Metropolis always seemed long but it felt a lot longer than usual, especially since Chloe was being so quiet.

"Is everything okay Chlo?" Clark asked as he placed his hand on tope of hers.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," she replied as she laid her head back against the seat.

"I would never let anyone hurt you Chloe," Clark said knowingly.

"I know," Chloe replied as she moved his hand on top of her stomach. She felt so safe when he was with her. She slowly drifted off to sleep as they drove. When they arrived at the house, Clark picked her up and carried her to their bed. He placed her down gently and put the covers over her. The next morning, Chloe woke up to find that Clark was gone. She got dressed and threw her hair into a clip and went downstairs. She decided to go over to the Kent farm and keep Martha company for a few hours before she headed back to the hospital to see Lois. She walked into the kitchen and found Martha sitting at the table reading and drinking coffee.

"Hey Mom," Chloe said as she walked through the back door.

"Hey sweetheart. Where's Clark?" Martha replied.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him this morning," Chloe said as she poured herself a cup of tea and sat at the table next to Martha. Just then Clark came through the back door.

"We were just talking about you Clark. Where have you been all morning?" Martha asked.

"I was out in the field working on the tractor. I think this one is shot. We are definitely going to need a new one," Clark replied as he walked over to the table.

"Good morning," Chloe said as he came over and kissed her softly.

"Good morning. You feeling okay?" Clark said as he pulled a chair and sat next to her.

"Yeah, just a little nauseous but I'll be ok," Chloe replied with a smile. Martha watched the two of them and smiled. Clark was so protective of Chloe, just like Jonathan had been of her.

"Do you want to go and see Lois?"

"Yeah, we should probably get going," Chloe replied.

"I'll see you two later. Let me know how Lois is when you get back," Martha said as the two walked out the door to leave hand in hand. As they walked into the house Chloe felt a sharp pain shoot through her stomach. Clark noticed her wince.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked as he grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Yeah, I think so," Chloe said as she shook it off, "You don't feel anything do you?"

"No, there's not any kryptonite," Clark said worriedly, "Why don't you sit down? I'm going to go get Mom."

"Ok hun," Chloe said as she sat down slowly on the couch. Meanwhile, Clark walked into the kitchen at the Kent farm.

"Clark, what's wrong?"

"I think something is wrong with Chloe," Clark said worriedly. They both walked quickly back to the house and into the living room where Chloe was lying on the couch.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Martha asked comfortingly as she came over to her and put a hand on her forehead.

"I don't know. I was fine until we started walking over here and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach," Chloe answered.

"Chloe, you're burning up," Martha said worriedly, "Clark get a cool washcloth and bring it to me." Clark went quickly and brought the washcloth to Martha and she placed it on Chloe's forehead.

"Just rest for a little while and I'll come back in an hour or so," Martha said as she squeezed Chloe's hand and Clark walked her to the front door.

"Clark, keep an eye on her and come and get me right away if she gets any worse. I'll be back after I get off the phone meeting," Martha instructed as she walked out the door and back over to her house. Clark came back inside and shut the door behind him.

He went into the living room.

"Do you need anything Chlo?"

"No, I'm okay right now," Chloe replied.

"Ok," Clark said as he came over and knelt down next to her and kissed her softly.

"Maybe we should go to the doctor," Clark said worriedly.

"Let's wait a little bit and see if it gets worse. If I just have a fever then there isn't anything to worry about," Chloe replied. An hour later, Martha came back over and found Chloe asleep on the couch. Clark came in from the kitchen and handed her a cup of tea that he had just made.

"Is she any better?"

"She's been asleep since a few minutes after you left. I'm not sure what we should do Mom. If any doctor found something unusual then my secret would be out for sure. Chloe would become some sort of experiment. I never really thought about this when she got pregnant. I guess I never thought something would go wrong," Clark said quietly.

"Clark, there's no way you could have know this would happen. You might be right, but she needs to go to see someone. We can't let her sit here and get worse if she needs medical attention. Do you know anyone who you could trust to go see?"

"No, I don't," Clark replied worriedly.

"Well, then we just have to hope and pray that the doctors don't find anything unusual. It's the only option Clark."

"I guess so," Clark replied. Chloe opened her eyes slowly and Clark went over to her and slightly brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Hey sleepyhead, how ya feelin'?"

"Worse," Chloe replied quietly as she winced in pain and tears welled up in her eyes. Clark looked at his mother nervously.

"Okay, we are going to go see a doctor," Clark said comfortingly.

"But what if they find something that's well…..not normal?"

"Then we will have to deal with it when the time comes. Right now, we need to go and get you better," Clark said softly as he lifted her up off the couch and they walked out the front door to the truck.

To be continued……..

AN: I know, I'm evil. CLIFFHANGER!!!!


	7. Perfect

**The Chlark Chronicles: Memory**

**Chapter 7- Perfect**

AN: Okay so, I had no idea when I started writing this chapter that it was going to be the last chapter to the story, but that's what happened. If you guys want I will start making this Chlark Chronicles into somewhat of a series. Thanks to all of my reviewers for your time and patience with me through this story. I really enjoyed writing this one and you all are such a great encouragement. So, for the last time in this story, please read and review and enjoy!!!! (Song: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne)

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville-the city or the show.

* * *

Clark was pacing in the waiting room making Martha even more nervous than she already was. 

"Clark, she's going to be fine," Martha assured him as she motioned for him to come and sit beside her. She had never seem him like this.

"I want to believe you Mom," Clark replied as he took a seat next to her.

"Honey, Chloe is strong. She isn't going down without a fight."

"I know, Mom. I'm not just worried about her."

"You just have to be optimistic, Clark. I know it's hard. You have to do it for her and the baby." The conversation was interrupted when a doctor came up to them.

"Are you Clark Kent?"

"That's me."

"Your wife is asking for you. But before you go back I need to discuss something with you, if you don't mind Senator Kent." Clark looked at her for reassurance.

"I'll be here Clark." The doctor led Clark down the hallways that he had been through so many times. For a man who was almost invincible, he sure did visit the hospital a lot. His thoughts on the irony in the matter were soon interrupted when they stopped outside of a room with a window to the hall. Clark could see Chloe, lying helplessly with IV's and machines everywhere in the room.

"Clark, I'm going to tell you something and you are not going to like what I have to say. I'm going to put this in the simplest terms I can." The two exchanged glances and the doctor continued.

"It seems that as the baby gets older, it is becoming nearly impossible for your wife's body to produce the nutrients the baby needs in order to survive. That being said, both her health and the baby's health are deteriorating. If we don't perform an emergency C-section within the next few days, you could lose your son, your wife, or both." Clark looked at the doctor and then back at Chloe.

"So are you saying that this is my only hope of keeping either of them?"

"There really is no other option. We can do this or a spontaneous abortion, which will ensure that Chloe will be alive but your baby is not going to survive. So your options are for us to do the C-section or terminate the pregnancy entirely."

"Can I have a few minutes?" Clark asks as he feels the tears stinging his eyes. He had never thought that this would be the conversation that he would be having with the doctor. He was prepared for bed rest. He was even prepared for something happening to the baby. But he had never prepared himself for this. He would have to make a choice. He had to choose between risking his wife's life or his son's life, possibly choosing to lose Chloe or worse, both. The thought hit him like a stab in the heart. How could he lose Chloe? She was everything to him. They had grown up together. She had been the only one he ever trusted with everything in his life. He slowly opened the door to her room and sat beside her bed as he took her hand in his. She was everything to him, but he knew that she would never allow them to perform the abortion. He knew that she would hate herself forever if she did that. More importantly, if he chose for her she would hate him forever. She opened her eyes slowly and turned towards Clark.

"Look who's awake," Clark said quietly as he brushed her cheek softly with his hand.

"Is the baby okay?" Chloe asked as she placed her hand protectively on her stomach.

"They want to deliver the baby as soon as possible."

"Are there any other options?" Chloe asked.

"It's either that or terminate the pregnancy completely," Clark replied as he struggled to say the words.

"Then there's only one choice," Chloe replied as she winced in pain. He moved the hair out of her face and could feel that she was burning up.

"Chlo, I could lose you if you do this," Clark said nervously. Chloe placed her hand on top of his and held it to her face.

"Our baby is more important to me."

"Okay, if that's what you want me to do," Clark said as the tears welled up in his eyes.

"Don't let them kill our baby Clark," Chloe said as she went unconscious.

"Chloe!" The doctor rushed in when he heard Clark. He rushed over to her and took her heartbeat.

"I needed a decision now Mr. Kent!" As hard as it was for Clark to answer, he knew what he had to do. He had to respect what Chloe wanted.

"Do the C-section."

Hours later Clark sat worriedly in the waiting room once again. Martha had his hand in hers and was doing her best to comfort him when the doctor came out for him.

"Mr. Kent, Senator, I'm happy to say that I have some good news." They looked at him in anticipation.  
"Chloe and your son are doing fine. If you come with me you can see them," the doctor said as he motioned for the two of them to follow him back to the room that Chloe was in. Clark walked in and saw Chloe lying on the bed. He walked over to her and she opened her eyes slowly and moved her hand over her stomach.

"Is he alright?" Chloe asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, he's fine. They're bringing him in a few minutes," Clark said with a smile. As he said this the door opened and a small bassinet was rolled in.

"Special delivery," the nurse said with a smile. She picked up the little boy and handed him to Clark. As Clark looked into his son's blue eyes, his heart melted. He didn't think he could love anyone as much as he loved his son at that moment.

"Are you going to hog him all to your self Clark?" Chloe said playfully as she moved herself into a seated position so she could hold him. Clark gently handed him to her.

"You look just like you're daddy," Chloe said with tears in her eyes as he wrapped his hand around her finger.

"He's so beautiful Chlo," Clark said as he sat next to her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"It takes two, Clark. Well, we can't just call him baby forever. I think he needs a name and I have the perfect one."

"And what's that?"

"Jonathan," Chloe replied with a smile.

"I love it, and Mom will too," Clark said as he looked out the window and saw his mother out in the hall. He motioned for her to come in. She walked in and shut the door softly behind her.

"Mom, meet your grandson, Jonathan," Clark said as he placed Jon in her arms.

"Jonathan?" Martha asked as she took him and tears filled her eyes and she walks over to the chair in the corner, "He's gorgeous."

"Uh-oh, I don't know if we're getting him back now Clark," Chloe said playfully.

"I think you're right," Clark replies with a laugh.

"Excuse me for wanting to spend time with my only grandson," Martha replied, "but I guess I can share." She handed him back to Chloe and smiled at the three of them. It was quite a sight. After visiting for awhile, Martha left and went back to the farm.

"I can't believe that all of this has happened since I got my memory back. It's like I don't deserve any of this, after all, I just woke up from a dream and had everything I ever wanted," Chloe said as she held Jonathan in her arms and smiled at him.

"You deserve this more than anyone. I didn't fall in love with the girl who had lost her memory. I fell in love with the real Chloe that I knew was still there. I fell in love with the girl I had known since we were kids. I fell in love with that girl who used to run around trying to get the best stories for The Torch. Even if the real you wasn't here, I knew that you were still in there somewhere. That's who I wanted to save and that's who I wanted to be with forever," Clark said as he looked down at their son and then back at Chloe.

"And now, we have a beautiful son together." Suddenly, Chloe felt short of breath and before she could say anything her world went black.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She opened her eyes and looked around the room. She turned and saw Clark, asleep with his head on the bed holding her hand. She moved it slightly and he woke up.

"Chloe, Chloe you're awake!" Clark said happily as he hugged her.

"Ow," She winced as he hugged her. She wondered why her back and head and neck hurt so much.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy that you're ok," Clark said with a smile.

"Where's Jon?" She said worriedly as she looked around the room.

"Who?" Clark asked.

"Jonathan Kent, our son!" Clark looked at her with confusion.

"What are you talking about Chlo?"

"Clark Kent, this isn't a joke! Where is our son?"

"We don't have a son Chloe," Clark said worriedly. She suddenly realized what was going on and laid back feeling defeated.

"Clark, how long ago was Dark Thursday?"

"Dark Thursday? Well, there's a term that suits it I guess," Clark replied, "It was three days ago. You've been out since then." Chloe could feel the tears filling her eyes and her face getting warm.

"It was so real. Everything," she said through the tears, "You and me. We were happy. We were together and we had a son."

"Shh..It's ok Chlo," Clark said as he embraced her, "I'm here now. I'm never going to leave you."

"I know Clark, but everything was perfect. You…you..loved me the way I love you."

"I do," Clark said as he held her in his arms. She pulled away slowly and looked into his icy blue eyes.

"You do?"

"Yes. Chloe Sullivan, I love you and I want to be with you forever," Clark said with a smile as he kissed her. This time, the spark was there. It felt like the kiss they had shared at the Planet. It was so real, so full of passion. That's when she realized that even though everything she had thought to be perfect was gone, he finally loved her back, and that was enough to keep holding on.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
